


Тайна пустого конверта

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Накануне рождества Джон подписывает открытки, но для одной у него не находится конверта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна пустого конверта

Наверное, дело было в концентрированном запахе хвои, шоколада и марципанов, щедро разлитом в воздухе Лондона: за день до рождества, неожиданно для самого себя Джон по дороге домой вдруг зашел в книжный магазин, а вышел из него только через полчаса, унося в красочном фирменном пакете почти две дюжины самых разных открыток.

Дома его встретили тишина и покой. Шерлок сидел на кухне, увлеченно разглядывая что-то в микроскоп, никаких «мне скучно», никакой пальбы по стенам — чего еще желать? Красота! Но без чашки чая во всей этой идиллической картине чувствовалась некоторая незавершенность.

Заварив имбирный чай и положив на дно каждой чашки по ложке меда, Джон молча поставил напиток перед Шерлоком. Тот только промычал в ответ что-то невнятное — не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы по глубоким корням, которые детектив пустил в пол кухни, понять, что он занимается чем-то чрезвычайно важным, отвлекаться не намерен и к разговорам не расположен. Поэтому Джон передислоцировался за стол в гостиную, разложил перед собой открытки и принялся сочинять поздравления.

Делом это оказалось непростым: писать одни и те же дежурные слова не хотелось и на придумывание поздравлений ушло довольно много времени, и в результате, когда все открытки были наконец подписаны, оказалось, что за окном уже начали сгущаться сизые декабрьские сумерки. Джон снова засобирался на улицу: он хотел опустить все открытки до последней выемки, чтобы они как можно быстрее дошли до адресатов. И тут он понял, что затея эта может и не удаться: все открытки были стандартными односторонними почтовыми карточками, с уже напечатанной маркой, им и конверт не требовался. Все, кроме одной. Эту открытку он выбирал придирчиво и долго, она была не только очень красивой, и ее жалко было бы отправить просто так, но еще и двусторонней, и места для адреса на ней не было. Наверняка в магазине к ней прилагался конверт, но Джон о нем и не вспомнил.

Почтовые отделения едва ли еще работают. Но может быть, у Шерлока?..

— Шерлок? Мне нужен конверт с маркой, у тебя нет случайно?

— Да-да-да… — рассеянно отозвался Шерлок. — Посмотри там, где все письма.

«Где все письма» — это, стало быть, на каминной полке. Может быть, там окажется конверт, не проткнутый кинжалом?…

Джону повезло: подходящих конвертов там оказалась целая пачка. Все они лежали в пластиковом пакете, похожем на те, в которых хранят улики в полиции, но никаких опознавательных знаков на них не было, они были совершенно новыми, пусть и чуть желтоватыми, и пустыми — ни адреса, ни каких бы то ни было надписей, зато с марками — и Джон аккуратно вытащил один.

Вложив открытку и быстро надписав адрес, Джон уже собирался заклеить конверт — как вдруг на кухне что-то упало и разлетелось на осколки, послышался звук отодвигаемого стула, и через секунду Шерлок стоял перед Джоном.

— Джон? Джон?! Где ты взял этот конверт? Где ты его взял?!! — Шерлок почти кричал на Джона, больно стиснув его лицо в ладонях.

— Шерлок! Подожди! Что случилось? — Джон попытался выбраться из захвата, но у него ничего не вышло. Шерлок только шарил глазами по его лицу.

— Я спрашиваю, где ты взял конверт! — свирепо прорычал детектив. — Отвечай!

— Да вот, здесь в этой пачке на полке… Если он тебе нужен, так тут еще есть.

Быстро скользнув взглядом к пакету, Шерлок сразу перевел взгляд обратно на Джона, выпустил его лицо из ладоней и прижал пальцы к шее, потом развернул Джона лицом к люстре и аккуратно оттянул веки.

— Теперь язык покажи. Слабости нет? Голова не кружится?

Шерлок тараторил, и Джон решил, что чем скорее он ответит на все дурацкие вопросы Шерлока, тем быстрее это все закончится.

— Нет, нет, я не… — Закончить он не успел: Шерлок буквально опутал его руками как осьминог щупальцами — одной рукой перехватил за талию, другой надавил на затылок Джона, заставив того уткнуться ему между плечом и шеей. И, видимо, для верности еще и прижался виском к макушке Джона. Доктор почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным: на любые попытки хоть чуть-чуть ослабить хватку, Шерлок прижимал его к себе все теснее. Нет, разумеется, Джон мог бы проявить настойчивость и силу и сбросить его руки, но Шерлок был явно не в себе. И Джону ничего не оставалось, как приобнять Шерлока в ответ, осторожно похлопать по спине. Джон слышал гулкие удары сердца, чувствовал рваное, горячее дыхание в своих волосах, и ждал, когда Шерлока наконец отпустит.

Через несколько минут он все-таки не выдержал и попросил:

— Шерлок. Со мной все в порядке, пусти меня. Пожалуйста.

Нехотя Шерлок ослабил объятие, но переместил руки Джону на плечи и, заглянув другу в глаза, спросил:

— Ты точно не… прикасался к конверту языком?

— Да нет же! — Джон сжал предплечья Шерлока, стараясь убедить друга поверить. — Ты налетел на меня, я уже ничего не успел…

Шерлок резко отступил. Тряхнул головой, сунул руки в карманы халата, вздернул подбородок. Если бы у халата был жесткий воротник, он бы наверняка его поднял.

— Ты, кажется, конверты опускать в ящик собирался? — уже совсем другим тоном — сухо, по-деловому — сказал Шерлок. — Вот и иди. Давай, вперед. Может быть, еще успеешь, завтра-послезавтра твои письма как раз доставят. Иди-иди. — Договаривал он уже из кухни, усаживаясь за стол и возвращаясь к эксперименту.

Джон посмотрел на стопку открыток, и решил, что поздравлять с праздниками таким вот способом — это позапрошлый век, сейчас, в веке двадцать первом, достаточно поздравлений в блоге (нужно только повесить красивую картинку и написать пару теплых слов) или, если хочется поздравить человека лично, можно написать смс. И дело с концом.

Тайна пустого конверта куда как интереснее.

А кроме того, любому бы было очевидно, что с Шерлоком творится неладное. Как мог Джон оставить его сейчас?  
Шерлок как будто увлеченно работал, когда Джон подошел и положил ему руку на плечо. На секунду детектив замер, а потом продолжил заниматься своим делом как ни в чем не бывало.

— Шерлок. Я, конечно, идиот. По сравнению с тобой все непроходимые тупицы, это так. Может быть, кроме Майкрофта. — Шерлок презрительно хмыкнул: с этим утверждением он уж точно согласен не был. Однако он явно слушал Джона, и одно это было хорошо. Джон улыбнулся. — И уж мне хватает ума понять, что-то не так. Скорее всего они отравлены, а я благополучно избежал как минимум неприятностей с желудком. Но все же обошлось. Так ведь? Может быть, расскажешь?

Сжав плечо Шерлока еще раз, Джон обошел стол и сел напротив с твердым намерением ждать ответа столько, сколько потребуется.

Шерлок молча глянул на друга исподлобья. Потом вдруг с усилием провел по лицу ладонями, как будто стирая с него отрешенное выражение. Потер виски, зажмурился и вздохнул.

— Это было несколько лет назад. Очень скучное дело, хотя могло бы быть интересным, если бы не глупость и самомнение… Один чиновник в составе делегации приехал на межправительственную конференцию — из Лондона в Афины. Заселился в гостиницу, поговорил по телефону, обсудил план работы на следующий день со своим личным помощником, написал письмо и лег спать. На следующий день его помощник — помощница — забила тревогу: начальник не появился на встрече, которая должна была состояться за завтраком. Гостиничный номер вскрыли, обнаружили тело — он уже успел окоченеть. Судмедэкспертиза установила, что он умер от сердечной недостаточности — ему было около шестидесяти, вполне возможный исход. Но помощнице что-то показалось странным — как она сказала, все было уж слишком гладко, — и она рассказала о своих опасениях Майкрофту, а тот… настоятельно рекомендовал поехать мне. Ехать, к черту на кулички, из Лондона через всю Европу, только для того, чтобы проверять теории какой-то девицы. Интуиция у нее, видите ли!.. Неважно. Я смог прилететь только через семь часов — Майкрофт занимал еще не настолько незначительную должность, чтобы решать подобные проблемы щелчком пальцев… И — что ты думаешь? Кого я там застал? — с вызовом спросил Шерлок.

Джон был так поглощен историей, что просто следовал за рассказом Шерлока, не делая выводов, не стоя предположений.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Кого?

— Его жену. Еще одна женщина в этой истории с сильно развитой интуицией. Она приехала, потому что почувствовала, что с ее драгоценным мужем случилось что-то неладное, он-де не отвечал на телефонные звонки, она забеспокоилась, побросала вещи в чемодан и прилетела.

— Так. Ну, ведь это же нормально? Муж не отвечает на телефонные звонки, любящая женщина чувствует, что что-то не так, и срывается к любимому мужу? К тому же - Евросоюз, визы не нужны.

— Так, да не так, — усмехнулся Шерлок. У Джона отлегло от сердца. — Мне, мне потребовалось десять часов, чтобы добраться — пока получил билет, пока долетел, пока добрался от аэропорта до гостиницы на правительственной машине… А как она умудрилась прилететь раньше меня?

— Так. Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что это она его убила? И при этом — с помощью конверта? — Джон нахмурился.

— Они были любящей парой — или вернее будет сказать, что он любил ее, а она любила его деньги и положение в обществе. Статус безутешной вдовы во цвете лет ее более чем устраивал. Ему часто приходилось бывать в командировках, и у них была традиция: когда он бывал в отъезде, он каждый день писал ей письма — написанные от руки. Перед последней поездкой она подарила ему пачку конвертов, клейкое место на которых было пропитано сильнодействующим ядом, вызывающим остановку сердца. То есть, она знала, что он будет писать ей, она напитала конверты ядом, подарила мужу и купила билет на самолет. Они разговаривали по телефону накануне, и он сказал, в какой гостинице остановился. Легко!

— Да уж… А куда делось письмо? То, которое он написал?

— Никуда, лежало рядом с его кроватью. Ведь не нужно было даже отправлять его, достаточно просто заклеить.

— Но ведь прошло уже — несколько лет? Наверняка этот яд уже давным-давно выветрился… — предположил Джон.

— Возможно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Но… Если честно, я все-таки не готов тобой рисковать. — Впервые за весь разговор он посмотрел в глаза Джону. — Я всегда считал это дело по большей части пустячным, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы оно закончилось для меня так... так.

Джон вздохнул и протянул через стол руку ладонью вверх. Шерлок молча пожал ее.

Доктор глянул за окно — на улице в карамельно-желтом свете фонарей медленно кружились белые пушистые хлопья снега.  
— С открытками я опоздал, конечно… — заметил он, меняя тему. — Отправлю все завтра утром. Но что если мне так и не удастся купить конверт? Завтра почта может быть уже закрыта — накануне-то праздника!

Шерлок покачал головой:

— Джон, просто поставь открытку на каминную полку. Обещаю до рождества ее не читать.


End file.
